1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a module-type forming machine for effecting various punch press works on metallic strips besides various forming operations thereby producing articles of desired forms from said strips.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An apparatus generally known as a multi-forming machine, multi-slide press or a punching and forming machine is adapted to effect a series of forming operations on a metal strip which is continuously fed by a feeder. More specifically, in the operation of this apparatus, a punch press work such as trimming, hole-punching or embossing is first effected on the metal strip. The metal strip is then fed to a forming section after being cut into a desired length as required. In the forming section, the strip, if it has not been cut, is cut into the desired length or a blanking is effected on the cut strip. The cut strip is placed on a mandrel and a series of forming operations are effected by means of a plurality of forming tools which are arranged radially around the mandrel. The formed article is then removed from the mandrel by means of a stripping tool of a stripper device. Thus, a plurality of formed articles are successively obtained through a series of forming operations.
This type of the apparatus is broadly sorted into two types: namely, a first type in which cam shafts for driving a punching press and a forming slide are provided on four sides of a working table, and a second type which incorporates a rotatable central driving wheel gear which meshes with pinions attached to the forming slide and the punching press. The second-mentioned type of the forming machine adopts such a rational arrangement that the forming slide unit, punching press and the strip feeder are disposed on the front and lateral side of the working table while the stripper device is disposed on the rear side so that these components are driven by the central driving wheel gear.
This apparatus, however, cannot well cope with demands for production of articles having complicated shapes and fails to meet the demand for fully automatic operation for the purpose of improving the production efficiency, because the components are adaptable only to limited ranges of works. Thus, it is often required to design and construct another apparatus for the production of a different kind of product.